herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ben (Descendants)
Ben is the future king of Auradon and son of The Beauty and The Beast, he's also the love interest of Mal. Story When the story begin Ben was looking on The Isle Of the Lost by the castle window, when his parents arrive in the room, Ben told them he had make his first royal proclamation, his proclamation was he wanted to give a chance to the kids of the villains from The Isle Of The Lost much to his parents shock. When Belle told him who he was about to invite to Auradon, he said he decide to invite Carlos Son of Cruella De vil, evie Daughter of Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar and Mal daughter of Maleficent. His father panic after heard Maleficent name and wanted to refuse, but Ben told him that the villains kids did nothing wrong because of their parents crimes, His parents finally agree to let them come to Auradon. When Ben and Audrey meet Mal and her friends, Ben see Mal was exactly like the girl he saw in one of his vision in his dream, he decide to show the school to the villains kids and Audrey with sarcastic tone told them to ask Doug if they had questions. When he was on the tourney game field he see Jay was great and was welcomed to the team, he also help Carlos to sprint when Dude was after him, he see Carlos was terrified by Dude because of what his mother said to him about them. So, Ben assure him and introduced Dude to Carlos who finally get over his fear, Ben knew not everyone want to give a chance tio the villains kids because of their parents. When Mal heard about the coronation she ask him if she and her friends can be close to the wand, Ben told her only him his parents friends and girlfriend can get close to the wand, that give an idea to Mal to separate Ben from Audrey for the coronation ceremony. Later, Mal give him a cookie he refuse at first, but finally take and eat the cookie wich put him under the love spell, after the big game he finally confesse his love for Mal front of everybody and upset audrey who run off the field and said Chad was now her new boyfriend, Ben invite Mal to the coronation ceremony and she accepted much to Audrey and Chad deception. He finally tell Mal to go on a date with him and she accepted, when they arrive to the place he wanted to invite Mal to swim with him, but Mal refuse to join him, ben then go swim when Mal still on the desk, but Mal believe he had drowned and wanted to save him. Ben swimming to Mal after see under the water she about to drown, he realise Mal can swim same if she live on Isle Of the Lost because of the barrier around the villains can't escape, so they cannot teach their kids to swim in the lake, Ben told Mal that his feeling grew stronger for her, he told Mal if she had the same feeling for him she told him she doesn't know what love look like, he said he can teach all about love. At the lunch of family day Ben introduce Mal at his parents has his girlfriend more at their shock, when Ben attend to reassure Leah that Maleficent on Isle Of The Lost and introduced Mal told about his proclamation, she told him if he lost his mind, Chad also get involve and anger Ben and the villains kids. When Chad is spray by Evie with a sleeping potion the villains kids leave the lunch in a huff, Ben is accused and blame by his father to invited the villains kids to Auradon, because he knew that was a bad idea, after the altercation Ben tries to reassure the group all will be better after the coronation. At the coronation ceremony mal give him a brownie with the anti-love spell, he tell her that he knew that she spell him because the love spell was washing away in the lake during their first date, Mal told him if he was just faking his feeling for her, but Ben then give her his ring and told her he didn,t fake anything. At the ceremony when he's finally coronated king of Auradon, Jane then take the wand and break the barrier from the Isle Of The Lost and free all the villains and their offsprings, when Mal take the wand to give it to her mother Ben told her that she's not force to be like her mother, he finally see Mal and her friends finally decide to be good. Maleficent appear and frozen him his parents and everyone except the villains kids, after Maleficent defeat he unfronze and hug Mal and tell her it will be her who go to save her next time, at the end of the movie he celabrated with his friends and the villains kids. Category:Male Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Main Heroes